sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
1994 год
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1994_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4 ---- События См. также: Категория:1994 год Январь * 1 января ** В Российской Федерации введены автомобильные номера нового образца. ** Начало второго этапа формирования экономического и валютного союза стран ЕС. ** Вступил в силу договор о Североамериканской зоне свободной торговли (НАФТА). * 1—12 января — Восстание индейцев в штате Чиапас (Мексика), организованное Сапатистской армией национального освобождения . * 3 января — в районе посёлка Мамоны (Иркутская область) потерпел катастрофу самолёт Ту-154, совершавший рейс по маршруту Иркутск — Москва. 116 пассажиров, 9 членов экипажа, а также 1 человек, находившийся на земле, погибли. * 6 января — установлены дипломатические отношения между Белоруссией и ГрузиейНоты от 6 января 1994 г. об установлении дипломатических отношений между Республикой Грузия и Республикой Беларусь.. * 8 января — с космодрома Байконур осуществлён запуск российского пилотируемого космического корабля Союз ТМ-18. Экипаж старта — В. М. Афанасьев, Ю. В. Усачёв и В. В. ПоляковЭнциклопедия «Космонавтика». Календарь. События. Январь 8.. * 10—11 января — встреча на высшем уровне стран-членов НАТО в Брюсселе. На встрече принимается программа «Партнёрство во имя мира». * 11 января ** Начало работы Государственной Думы Российской Федерации. ** Правительство Ирландии отменило 20-летний запрет на теле- и радиотрансляцию выступлений националистической организации Ирландская республиканская армия (ИРА) и её политического крыла «Шинн Фейн». ** Установлены дипломатические отношения между Латвией и АзербайджаномRepublic of Azerbaijan Ministry of Foreign Affairs — Politics.. * 12 января — в Нью-Йорке убит выстрелом в затылок боксёр и криминальный авторитет Олег Коротаев. * 13 января — президентом Бурунди избран Сиприен Нтарьямира (президента избрала Национальная ассамблея). * 14 января ** Президенты России, США и Украины подписали в Москве трёхстороннее заявление о порядке передачи России ядерных боеголовок с территории Украины, о компенсации и гарантиях безопасности Украины. Президенты Ельцин и Клинтон подписали Московскую декларацию о взаимном ненацеливании стратегических ядерных ракет начиная с 30 мая 1994 годаИстория новой России. События 1994 года.. ** Приземление корабля Союз ТМ-17. Экипаж посадки — В. В. Циблиев, А. А. Серебров. * 15 января — в Туркмении прошёл референдум о продлении президентского срока Сапармурата Ниязова до 2002 года. Официальные результаты показали, что предложение было одобрено 99,9 % избирателейNohlen, D, Grotz, F & Hartmann, C (2001) Elections in Asia: A data handbook, Volume I, p478 ISBN 0-19-924958-X.. * 16 января ** Егор Гайдар выходит из состава российского правительства в знак протеста против консерватизма правительственной политики. ** В Финляндии прошёл первый тур президентских выборов. Во второй тур вышли Мартти Ахтисаари и Элизабет РейнNohlen, D & Stöver, P (2010) Elections in Europe: A data handbook, p606 ISBN 978-3-8329-5609-7. ** В Северной Осетии прошли выборы президента республики. Победу одержал Ахсарбек Галазов — 64,3 % (явка 59,8 %)Губернаторские выборы — 1994. ** В Женеве состоялась встреча президента США Билла Клинтона с президентом Сирии Хафезом Асадом. Главная тема переговоров — условия возобновления сирийско-израильских переговоровИТАР-ТАСС: Международная панорама — Сирийско-американские отношения. Хронология.. * 17 января ** По указу президента России от 22 декабря 1993 года, с 17 января 1994 НТВ в качестве эксперимента получила вечернее время (с 18:00 до 00:00) на четвёртом телевизионном канале. ** Сильное землетрясение в южных районах штата Калифорния. Погибли 57 человек, 25 тысяч жителей остались без крова. ** Пожар на Серпуховско-Тимирязевской линии в Московском метрополитенеПожарная безопасность пассажирских перевозок на электроподвижном составе Московского метрополитена.. * 18 января — возле Фуэртевентуры (Канарские острова) сел на мель океанский лайнер «SS American Star». Все пассажиры были заранее эвакуированы«Прощай, Америка» — MainSail.Ru . * 19 января ** Предлагаемые в Японии реформы, направленные против политической коррупции, отвергнуты верхней палатой парламента (29 января компромисс достигнут после отмены преимуществ, которыми пользовались сельские избиратели, и введения ограничений на политические пожертвования корпораций вместо существовавшего запрета на такие пожертвования). ** Катастрофа военно-транспортного самолёта Ан-22 «Антей» российских ВВС, произошедшая неподалёку от Твери, погибли 7 человек. * 30 января ** Установлены дипломатические отношения между Россией и Княжеством Лихтенштейн Российские интересы в Лихтенштейне представляет Посольство Российской Федерации в Швейцарии, интересы Лихтенштейна в России представляет Посольство Швейцарии.. ** Президентом Республики Крым избран Юрий Мешков. ** В Киргизии прошёл президентский референдум. Результат был 97,0 % за, при явке 96,0 %Nohlen, D, Grotz, F & Hartmann, C (2001) Elections in Asia: A data handbook, Volume I, p443 ISBN 0-19-924958-X.. * 31 января — установлены дипломатические отношения между Россией и Македонией . * Январь — Карабахская война: армией Азербайджана проведена Горадизская операция: в результате операции город Горадиз, а также прилегающие территории и ряд близлежащих сёл перешли под контроль Азербайджана. * Январь—Февраль — Карабахская война: битва за Омарский перевал: в результате боев Кельбаджарский район окончательно перешел под контроль армии обороны НКР. Февраль * 1 февраля ** Финансовая пирамида АО МММ выпустила в обращение акции номиналом 1000 рублей в сертификатах от 1 до 100 акций и приступила к их двухсторонним котировкам. ** Вступили в силу Шенгенские соглашения, подписанные странами ЕС и предусматривающие введение полной свободы перемещения граждан между государствами-участниками Европейского союзаСобытия 1994 года.. ** Установлены дипломатические отношения между Узбекистаном и Замбией. * 2 февраля — Рафаэль Кальдера снова стал президентом Венесуэлы после первого срока в 1969—1974 гг. * 3 февраля ** Подписан Договор о дружбе, добрососедстве и сотрудничестве между Российской Федерацией и Грузией. ** Верховная Рада Украины ратифицировала в полном объёме Договор о сокращении и ограничении стратегических наступательных вооружений (СНВ-1). * 4 февраля — Ибрагим Бубакар Кейта стал премьер-министром Мали. * 5 февраля — Боснийская война: по меньшей мере 68 человек погибли в ходе артиллерийского обстрела рыночной площади в Сараево. thumb|170px|Мартти Ахтисаари * 6 февраля — в Финляндии прошёл второй тур президентских выборов. Победу одержал Мартти Ахтисаари (53,9 %). Элизабет Рейн набрала 46,1 %. * 8 февраля — Украина подписала рамочный документ программы НАТО «Партнёрство во имя мира». * 9 февраля — 60-й старт (STS-60) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 18-й полёт шаттла «Дискавери». Экипаж — Чарльз Болден, Кеннет Райтлер, Джен Дейвис, Роналд Сега, Франклин Чанг-Диаз, Сергей Крикалёв (Россия). Крикалёв — первый российский космонавт, совершивший полёт на американском шаттле. * 12—27 февраля — в Лиллехаммере (Норвегия) состоялись XVII зимние Олимпийские игры. * 14 февраля — Казахстан и США подписали Хартию о демократическом партнёрствеХартия о демократическом партнёрстве между Республикой Казахстан и Соединёнными Штатами Америки.. thumb|170px|Президент Республики Татарстан [[Минтимер Шаймиев и Президент Российской Федерации Борис Николаевич Ельцин (слева направо) во время церемонии подписания договора о разграничении полномочий между органами государственной власти России и Татарстана. Москва, Кремль. 15 февраля 1994 года]] * 15 февраля ** Подписан Договор о разграничении предметов ведения и взаимном делегировании полномочий между Россией и ТатарстаномДоговор Российской Федерации и Республики Татарстан от 15 февраля 1994 года о разграничении предметов ведения и взаимном делегировании полномочий между органами государственной власти Российской Федерации и органами государственной власти Республики Татарстан.. ** Россия и Великобритания приняли решение о взаимном ненацеливании ядерных ракет(вступило в силу 30 мая 1994 г.) * 16 февраля — Греция ввела запрет на торговлю с Македонией. * 17 февраля ** Ливия расширила применение законов шариата в повседневной жизни. ** Руководители МВД стран СНГ подписали «Соглашение о взаимодействии в борьбе с организованной преступностью». * 20 февраля — Объединённые Арабские Эмираты расширили применение законов шариата в повседневной жизни. * 21 февраля ** в округе Арлингтон сотрудниками ФБР арестован Олдрич Эймс — высокопоставленный сотрудник ЦРУ, работавший на СССР и Россию с 1985 года. ** Мали и Армения установили дипломатические отношение . * 23 февраля ** Боснийская война: в Боснии и Герцеговине достигнуто соглашение о прекращении огня между боснийцами и хорватами. ** Государственной думой принято постановления об амнистии за политические и экономические преступления (распространена на участников событий августа 1991 и сентября — октября 1993 гг.). * 24 февраля ** Авиационная катастрофа в Нальчике: самолет Ан-12БП компании «Пулковские авиалинии» разбился при заходе на посадку в районе Нальчика. 13 человек погибли . ** В Глостере, Великобритания, местная полиция начала раскопки на 25 Кромвелл-стрит, в доме Фреда Уэста, подозреваемого в многочисленных убийствах. 28 февраля он и его жена были арестованы. * 25 февраля ** Арабо-израильский конфликт: в Хевроне в результате стрельбы, устроенной израильским поселенцем, погибли более 50 палестинцев. ** Казахстан и Камбоджа установили дипломатические отношение . * 26 февраля ** В России объявлено об амнистии всех политических заключённых, включая руководителей ГКЧП. ** Арабо-израильский конфликт: израильское правительство отдало распоряжение о блокировании Западного берега реки Иордан и сектора Газа. * 27 февраля ** На основе всенародного голосования принята Конституция Республики Ингушетия. Так же прошли перевыборы президента республики. Избран единственный кандидат действующий президент Руслан Аушев — 94,2 % (явка 73,0 %). ** В Молдавии прошли парламентские выборы. * 28 февраля — Боснийская война: воздушный бой над Баня-Лукой между истребителями ВВС США и штурмовиками ВВС Республики Сербской. Единственный известный воздушный бой в ходе Боснийской войны, а также первый случай участия в боевых действиях в истории НАТОLista gubitaka/ostecenja vazduhoplova u Ex-JRV od 1945 godine do danas.. Март * 1 марта ** Принято решение о вступлении в ЕС Швеции, Финляндии и Австрии. ** В КНДР прибыла комиссия экспертов Международного агентства по атомной энергии. ** Парламент Грузии ратифицировал документ о вступлении Грузии в СНГ. ** Мартти Ахтисаари вступил в должность президента Финляндии (до 1 марта 2000 г.) * 3 марта — Украина и США подписали договор о дружбе и сотрудничестве. * 4 марта — 61-й старт (STS-62) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 16-й полёт шаттла «Колумбия». Экипаж — Джон Каспер, Эндрю Аллен, Пьерр Туот, Чарлз Гемар, Марша АйвинсЭнциклопедия «Космонавтика». Календарь. События. Март 4.. * 7 марта — в Казахстане прошли парламентские выборы. Победу одержала «Партия народного единства Казахстана», получившая 33 места в парламенте из 177. * 9 марта — Габон и Армения установили дипломатические отношение . * 14 марта — релиз Linux версии 1.0.0. * 15 марта — принята конституция Республики Беларусь. * 16 марта — принято решение о вступлении в ЕС Норвегии. * 17 марта — Карабахская война: над Нагорным Карабахом близ города Степанакерта армянскими вооружёнными силами сбит военно-транспортный самолёт C-130 военно-воздушных сил Ирана с семьями иранских дипломатов на борту. 32 человека погиблиHuman Rights Watch/Helsinki, Christopher Panico, Jemera Rone. Azerbaijan: Seven years of conflict in Nagorno-Karabakh. Human Rights Watch, 1994. ISBN 1-56432-142-8, 9781564321428, p. 108. . thumb|170px|Боснийский президент [[Алия Изетбегович и президент Хорватии Франьо Туджман подписывают договор о создании Федерации Боснии и Герцеговины]] * 18 марта — Боснийская война: Хорватская республика Герцег-Босна и Республика Босния и Герцеговина подписали Вашингтонское соглашение о создании Федерации Боснии и Герцеговины — федеративного государства боснийских мусульман и хорватов. * 19 марта — теракт на станции бакинского метрополитена «20 января»: самодельная бомба взорвалась в вагоне поезда в тот момент, когда состав остановился на станции. В результате теракта погибли 14 человек, 49 были ранены . * 20 марта — в Тунисе впервые прошли парламентские выборы по новому законодательству, которое обеспечивает участие в законодательных органах страны представителей оппозиции. * 23 марта — в результате катастрофы самолёта Airbus A310 авиакомпании «Аэрофлот» под Междуреченском в Кемеровской области погибли все 75 человек, находившиеся на борту. * 24 марта ** После срыва переговоров с КНДР вооружённые силы Южной Кореи приведены в полную боевую готовность. ** В Конгрессе США выдвинуты обвинения против президента Билла Клинтона и его супруги Хиллари в связи с вложением денег в фирму «Уайтуотер девелопмент корпорейшн». ** Гражданская война в Сомали: в Сомали подписано мирное соглашение между противоборствующими сторонами. ** Зарегистрирован национальный домен для Молдовы — .mdDelegation Record for .MD. . * 25 марта — Гражданская война в Сомали: вывод американских войск из Сомали. thumb|170px|Сильвио Берлускони * 26—27 марта — парламентские выборы в Италии. Победу одержал «Союз за свободу» во главе с Сильвио Берлускони. * 27 марта ** На Украине прошли парламентские выборы. Победу одержала «Коммунистическая партия Украины», получившая 85 мест в Раде из 450 (13,6 %). При этом большинство мест в Раде получили беспартийные кандидаты (168). Одновременно прошли региональные референдумы в Донбассе, проведённые в форме «совещательного опроса» в Донецкой и Луганской областях и в Крыму , одновременно с выборами в парламент. ** В Иркутской области прошли выборы губернатора. Переизбран действующий глава региона Юрий Ножиков — 78,2 %. ** В Германии впервые поднялся в воздух созданный совместными усилиями Великобритании, Германии, Испании и Италии истребитель «Еврофайтер-2000». * 31 марта ** В ЮАР президент де Клерк ввел чрезвычайное положение в Квазулунатале после того, как там прошли демонстрации протеста против выборов, организованные Партией свободы Инката. ** Боснийская война: в Боснии и Герцеговине сербы обстреляли зоны безопасности в Горал Сребренице. ** В журнале Nature опубликован отчёт о раскопках в Эфиопии первого полного черепа Австралопитека афарского, важного для исследования эволюции человека. Апрель * 4 апреля ** В Москве при посредничестве ООН, России и СНГ подписано заявление о мерах по политическому урегулированию грузино-абхазского конфликта и соглашение о прекращении огня и возвращении беженцев. ** Уго Мифсуд Бонничи стал президентом Мальты. *5 апреля ** Смерть Курта Кобейна * 6 апреля — ракетой «земля—воздух» сбит самолёт, в котором находились президенты соседних Бурунди и Руанды Сиприен Нтарьямира и Жювеналь Хабияримана. Обломки самолёта упали на территории, которая находилась под контролем племени тутси, а президент Руанды принадлежал к племени хуту. Это вызвало острейший конфликт между двумя племенами. В столице Руанды Кигали вспыхивают массовые волнения, в ходе которых убиты сотни людей. * 7 апреля ** Зарегистрирован национальный домен верхнего уровня для России — .ru«Домен RU: вчера, сегодня, завтра» — справка АНО РСИЦ.. ** Вышел первый выпуск игры-викторины Своя игра на канале РТР. ** Пассажир Оборн Кэллоуэй пытался захватить самолёт McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30F, совершавший рейс FDX 705 по маршруту Мемфис—Сан-Хосе, убить всех членов экипажа и покончить с собой, сымитировав авиакатастрофу. Целью его было одновременно и месть компании за увольнение, и получение страховки в размере 2,5 млн долларов. * 8 апреля ** Премьер-министр Японии Морихиро Хосокава ушёл в отставку в связи с обвинениями в финансовых нарушениях. ** Парламент Молдовы ратифицировал учредительные документы СНГЗаявление Президента Республики Молдова от 11 апреля 1994 года.. * 9 апреля — 62-й старт (STS-59) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 6-й полёт шаттла «Индевор». Экипаж — Сидни Гутьеррес, Кевин Чилтон, Джером Эпт, Майкл Клиффорд, Линда Годвин, Томас Джоунс. Экспедиция по обслуживанию телескопа ХабблЭнциклопедия «Космонавтика». Календарь. События. Апрель 9.. * 10 апреля ** Боснийская война: руководство НАТО отдало распоряжение о нанесении бомбового удара по частям сербских войск близ Горадже. ** В ЮАР партия свободы Инката заявила о своём согласии принять участие в парламентских выборах вместе с представителями всех рас. * 11 апреля — Резня в Дон Боско * 12 апреля — в Москве состоялась акция протеста студентов (около 3 тысяч человек), организованная различными леворадикальными активистами. Требования: повышение стипендий и своевременная их выплатаТарасов А. Н. Затмение. Не по Антониони.; Тщательно скрываемые бунты.. * 13 апреля — на станции Дагестанские Огни близ Дербента произошёл взрыв в первом вагоне пассажирского поезда № 192 Москва-Баку. Один вагон сгорел полностью. От взрыва погибли 6 человек, трое были раненыРельсовая война в России.. * 14 апреля ** Бывшей король Константин II лишён греческого гражданства. ** Истребители США сбили на юге Ирака два собственных вертолёта, приняв их за иракские. Погибли 26 человекИрак в 90-е годы ХХ века.. * 17 апреля — в Карелии прошли выборы Председателя Правительства Республики. Избран единственный кандидат Виктор Степанов — 68,6 % (явка — 41,8 %). * 20 апреля ** Гражданская война в Анголе: правительство Анголы и руководство движения УНИТА достигли договоренности о принципах проведения будущих парламентских выборов. ** Вступил в силу Договор о коллективной безопасности государств СНГ, подписанный в 1992 году в Ташкенте главами Армении, Казахстана, Киргизии, России, Таджикистана и Узбекистана. * 22 апреля ** В поезде Тамбов — Санкт-Петербург произошёл взрыв, возникший пожар уничтожил хвостовой вагон. Пассажиров удалось эвакуировать, жертв не былоКак в России взрывали поезда.. ** Резня в Работо ** Установлены дипломатические отношения между Алжиром и Азербайджаном. * 23—27 апреля — в ЮАР представители правых группировок белых граждан провели ряд террористических актов, пытаясь подобным образом сорвать выборы. * 26 апреля ** Катастрофа A300 в Нагое: пассажирский самолет Airbus A300B4-622R врезался в землю возле взлетно-посадочной полосы и полностью разрушился. Погибли 264 человека . ** В Химках выстрелом из помпового ружья был убит депутат Государственной Думы России Андрей Айздердзис. * 26—29 апреля — в ЮАР прошли первые в истории страны парламентские выборы, в которых участвовали представители всех рас. Победу одержал Африканский национальный конгресс. * 27 апреля — Гражданская война в Йемене (1994): первое вооружённое столкновение между силами правительства Йемена и сторонниками Йеменской социалистической партии. Начало гражданской войны в Йемене (продолжалась до июля). * 28 апреля — начало подписания представителями политических и общественных сил «Договора об общественном согласии». * 29 апреля — на линии «Likoni Ferry» перевернулся и затонул перегруженный сверх всякой меры паром «Mtongwe One» (Кения); пренебрежение правилами судоходства привело к гибели 272 человек, среди которых были женщины и дети16 years later, Kenya remembers. * 30 апреля — Казахстан и Саудовская Аравия установили дипломатические отношение Посольство Казахстана в Эр-Рияде функционирует с мая 1996 года, посольство Саудовской Аравии в Казахстане — с марта 1997 года. Кроме того, в Джидде функционирует Консульство Казахстана.. Май * Май — начало гражданской войны в Иракском Курдистане. * 1 мая — во время гран-при Сан Марино на автодроме в Имоле разбился и погиб гонщик, трёхкратный чемпион мира по автогонкам в классе машин Формула 1 бразилец Айртон Сенна. * 3 мая — на парламентских выборах в Нидерландах правительственная коалиция из членов ХДС и социал-демократов потеряла абсолютное большинствоВ Гааге больших перемен не ожидают // Коммерсантъ, № 82 от 06.05.1994.. * 4 мая ** Депутаты Европейского парламента проголосовали за полноправное членство Финляндии, Норвегии, Австрии и Швеции в Европейском союзе с 1 января 1995. ** Израиль и ООП подписали соглашение об автономии для палестинцев в израильских оккупированных областяхПремьера пьесы «Газа—Иерихон» прошла с триумфом (начало); (окончание) // Коммерсантъ, № 81 от 05.05.1994.. * 5 мая ** Карабахская война: парламентские структуры Армении, Карабаха и Азербайджана подписали Бишкекский протокол, призывающий к перемирию. ** Зарегистрирован национальный домен верхнего уровня для Белоруссии — .byДомену .BY исполняется 20 лет.. * 6 мая — королева Великобритании Елизавета II и президент Франции Франсуа Миттеран торжественно открыли туннель между Францией и Англией под проливом Ла-Манш. * 8 мая ** В Республике Коми прошли выборы Главы Республики. Победу одержал Юрий Спиридонов — 49,2 % (явка 36,9 %). * 8—29 мая — в Венгрии прошли парламентские выборы. Победу одержала Социалистическая партия. * 9 мая ** Карабахская война: При поддержке международных миротворческих сил в Нагорном Карабахе достигнуто соглашение о прекращении огня (регион входит в состав Азербайджана). ** Указом президента России учреждены орден Жукова и медаль Жукова. thumb|170px|Мандела голосует на выборах. * 10 мая — Нельсон Мандела вступил в должность президента ЮАР (до 14 июня 1999 года). * 11 мая ** В ЮАР сформировано новое правительство, в состав которого вошли представители всех четырёх расовых групп, на которые было разделено общество во времена апартеида. ** Установлены дипломатические отношения между Латвией и ТаджикистаномМИД Республики Таджикистан об отношениях с ЛатвиейПосольство Республики Таджикистан в Республике Беларусь. * 12 мая ** Скончался руководитель Лейбористской партии Джон Смит. ** Завершение Карабахской войныСоглашение о прекращении огня с 12 мая 1994 года. ** Установлены дипломатические отношения между Грузией и ПакистаномRelations between Georgia and the Islamic Republic of Pakistan. . * 13 мая — Арабо-израильский конфликт: Израиль вывел свои войска из района Иерихона на оккупированном Западном берегу реки Иордан. * 14 мая — Грузино-абхазский конфликт: правительство Грузии и повстанцы из отделившейся Абхазии пришли к соглашению о прекращении огня. * 18 мая ** Арабо-израильский конфликт: Израиль вывел свои войска из сектора Газа. ** В Махачкале во дворе линейного УВД произошел взрыв бомбы. Жертв нетСовершённые теракты.. * 24 мая ** Во время церемонии «побивания дьявола камнями» в Мекке в возникшей давке погибли 270 человекКрупнейшие случаи гибели людей в давке.. ** Бакили Мулузи стал президентом Малави. * 26 мая — бандгруппой захвачен рейсовый автобус Владикавказ — Ставрополь с 33 пассажирами; все они были освобождены в ходе штурма автобуса. Пострадавших нет. thumb|170px|Александр Солженицын выходит из поезда, во Владивостоке, летом 1994 года, перед отъездом в путешествие по России. * 27 мая ** Основана российская рок-группа Сплин. ** В Россию из США вернулся Александр Исаевич Солженицын. ** Установлены дипломатические отношения между Грузией и Саудовской АравиейRelations between Georgia and Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. . * 29 мая — в Колумбии прошёл первый тур президентских выборов. Во второй тур вышли Эрнесто Сампер Писано (45,3 %) и Андрес Пастрана Аранго (45,0 %). Июнь * 1 июня — ЮАР возобновила своё членство в Содружестве. * 2 июня—21 августа — операция «Тигр 94». Пятый корпус Армии Боснии и Герцеговины под командованием Атифа Дудаковича ввёл в заблуждение вооружённые силы непризнанной Автономной области Западная Босния и нанёс им мощное поражение. * 3—12 июня — в Португалии прошёл чемпионат Европы по гандболу среди мужчин. Победу одержала сборная Швеции, обыгравшая в финале сборную России. Третье место заняла сборная Хорватии. * 6 июня — около города Сиань произошла катастрофа самолёта Ту-154М компании «China Northwest Airlines», в результате которой погибли 160 человек. Это крупнейшая авиакатастрофа в истории КНР . * 8 июня — Боснийская война: между лидерами боснийских сербов и Боснийской Федерацией подписано соглашение о прекращении огня (в дальнейшем неоднократно нарушалось). * 9 июня — президент Казахстана Нурсултан Назарбаев объявил о переносе столицы из Алма-Аты в АкмолуСобытия 1994 года.. * 10 июня — в Ирландии прошли выборы в Европейский парламент. Победу одержала партия Фианна Файл . * 12—14 июня — в Балтиморе (штат Мэриленд) прошла встреча руководителей различных движений чернокожих американцев. * 12 июня ** Борис Ельцин своим указом придал 12 июня государственное значение — День принятия декларации о государственном суверенитете России. ** В Люксембурге прошли парламентские выборы. Победу одержала Христианско-социальная народная партия, получившая 21 место в парламенте из 60. ** Австрия референдумом приняла решение о вступлении в Европейский союз . * 13 июня — КНДР заявила о выходе из МАГАТЭДевятый элемент: КНДР и атомная бомба.. * 14 июня ** ООН завершила выполнение программы по уничтожению запасов химического оружия в Ираке. ** Впервые после национализации банков в 1979 году в Иране начали открываться частные банки. * 15 июня — бывший президент США Джимми Картер прибыл в Пхеньян с целью способствовать разрешению кризиса, связанного с инспекцией предприятий атомной промышленности КНДР представителями МАГАТЭ. * 16 июня ** Швеция приняла решение о строительстве моста и туннеля в Данию. ** Виталий Масол утверждён Верховной Радой на пост премьер-министра Украины. * 17 июня—17 июля — в США прошёл 15-й чемпионат мира по футболу. Победу одержала сборная Бразилии, в финале обыгравшая сборную Италии. Третье место заняла сборная Швеции. * 19 июня — в Колумбии прошёл второй тур президентских выборов. Победу одержал Эрнесто Сампер Писано (51.1 %). Второе место занял Андрес Пастрана Аранго (48.9 %). * 21 июня — в Латвии согласно закону о гражданстве, предусмотрена обязательная сдача экзамена по латышскому языку для получения латвийского гражданства. Также введён запрет на предоставление гражданства бывшим военнослужащим. * 22 июня — Россия присоединилась к программе НАТО «Партнёрство во имя мира». * 23 июня ** Для защиты беженцев и обеспечения возможности оказания гуманитарной помощи Франция направила в Руанду свои войска. ** После длительный акций протеста эквадорские власти отменили принятый ранее «Закон о землеустройстве». ** Состоялся первый тур выборов президента Белоруссии. Во второй тур вышли депутат ВС Белоруссии Александр Лукашенко (44,82 %) и премьер-министр Белоруссии Вячеслав Кебич (17,33 %). ** В Москве официально открыто Бюро ЮНЕСКО. thumb|170px|Бомбардировщик B-52 перед катастрофой * 24 июня ** На авиабазе Фэйрчайлд во время тренировочного полёта разбился стратегический бомбардировщик Боинг B-52 «Стратофортресс». В результате катастрофы погибли 4 пилота ВВС США. ** Подписано соглашение о партнёрстве и сотрудничестве между ЕС и РоссиейБазовое соглашение между Россией и Европейским союзом (ЕС). Справка. * 24—25 июня — прошла встреча глав стран-членов ЕС. Британский премьер-министр Джон Мейджор использовал своё право вето против назначения премьер-министра Бельгии Жана-Люка Дехане президентом Европейской комиссии. * 26 июня — состоялся первый тур досрочных президентских выборов на Украине. Во второй тур вышли Леонид Кравчук (38,36 %) и Леонид Кучма (31,17 %). * 27 июня — Армения и Словения установили дипломатические отношение Резиденция посла Армении в Словении расположена в Риме (Италия), посла Словении в Армении — в Киеве (Украина).. * 28 июня — в Гудермесе трое террористов захватили рейсовый автобус с 40 пассажирами. Все заложники были освобождены, никто не пострадал. thumb|170px|Томиити Мураяма * 29 июня — Томиити Мураяма вступил в должность премьер-министра Японии (до 11 января 1996 г.). * 30 июня ** В Бурятии прошёл второй тур выборов президента республики (первый тур состоялся 16 июня). Победу одержал Леонид Потапов — 71,7 % (явка 50,8 %). ** В России завершена чековая приватизация. 1 июля начался «денежный» этап приватизации''Короткевич В. И.'' Истории современной России 1991—2003 // Издательство С.-Петербургского университета, 2004. * Июнь — правительство КНР объявило, что Законодательный совет Гонконга прекратит свою деятельность после того, как Гонконг перейдёт под юрисдикцию КНР в 1997 г. Июль * 1 июля ** С космодрома Байконур осуществлён запуск российского пилотируемого космического корабля Союз ТМ-19. Экипаж старта — Ю. И. Маленченко, Т. А. МусабаевЭнциклопедия «Космонавтика». Календарь. События. Июль 1.. ** Председатель ООП Ясир Арафат прибыл в Газу, впервые за последние 25 лет посетив Палестину (5 июля он прибыл в Иерихон). ** В Бразилии национальная валюта крузейро реал заменена реалом. ** В России ликвидирована система лечебно-трудовых профилакториев. Первый экспериментальный ЛТП был открыт в 1964 году в Москве при министерстве внутренних дел. ** В Казахстане после нескольких лет запретов зарегистрирована первая организация казаков. ** В Узбекистане временная национальная валюта Сум-купон заменена сумом. ** Авиационная катастрофа в аэропорту Тиджикжа: самолет Fokker F28-6000 Fellowship разбился во время захода на посадку в Тиджикже. 80 человек погибли. Крупнейшая авиационная катастрофа в истории Мавритании . * 2 июля — Катастрофа DC-9 в Шарлотте * 3 июля — теракт в бакинском метрополитене: в вагоне электропоезда, выехавшего со станции «28 мая», взорвалось бомба в тот момент, когда состав находился в пятистах метрах от станции «Гянджлик». В результате теракта погибли 13 человек, 58 пассажиров были ранены . * 5 июля ** в КНР одобрен «Закон о труде». Установлены минимальный размер заработной платы и восьмичасовой рабочий день, запрещено использование детского труда. ** Казахстан и Никарагуа установили дипломатические отношение. * 6 июля — Армения и Никарагуа установили дипломатические отношение . * 7 июля — началось подключение первых абонентов МТС (Мобильные ТелеСистемы) . * 8 июля ** 63-й старт (STS-65) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 17-й полёт шаттла «Колумбия». Экипаж — Роберт Кабана, Джеймс Холселл, Ричард Хиб, Карл Уолз, Лерой Чиао, Доналд Томас, Тиаки Мукаи (Найто) (Япония)Энциклопедия «Космонавтика». Календарь. События. Июль 8.. ** Скончался Ким Ир Сен, основатель КНДР и его фактический руководитель в 1948—1994 гг. 12 июля его преемником стал его сын Ким Чен Ир. ** Установлены дипломатические отношения между Узбекистаном и Кувейтом. ** Армения и Хорватия установили дипломатические отношение Резиденция посла Хорватии в Армении расположена в Афинах (Греция), резиденция посла Армении в Хорватии — в Риме (Италия).. * 8—9 июля — в Неаполе впервые во встрече семёрки ведущих индустриальных стран на высшем уровне полноправное участие в обсуждении политических вопросов принял президент России Б. Ельцин«Большой восьмёрке» 10 лет: основные темы и результаты саммитов.Об участии России в «восьмёрке»(Историческая справка).. * 9 июля — приземление корабля Союз ТМ-18. Экипаж посадки — В. М. Афанасьев, Ю. В. Усачёв. * 10 июля ** Состоялся второй тур выборов президента Белоруссии. Победу одержал Александр Лукашенко (80,1 % голосов), Вячеслав Кебич набрал 14,1 %. ** Состоялся второй тур досрочных президентских выборов на Украине. Победу одержал Леонид Кучма (52,15 %), Леонид Кравчук набрал 45,06 %. ** Леонид Косаковский избран городским головой Киева. * 12 июля — федеральный конституционный суд Германии одобрил принцип, согласно которому германские войска при проведении коллективных операций могут размещаться за пределами НАТО. * 14 июля — США и Ангола установили дипломатические отношение Ангола, в прошлом португальская колония, получила независимость 11 ноября 1975 года. Хотя США вскоре признали независимость нового государства, они отказались признавать правительство страны, сформированное из сторонников МПЛА, поддерживавшего союзнические отношения с СССР и Кубой (войска последней находились на территории Анголы). Официальное признание США ангольского правительства состоялось только 19 мая 1993 года после первых в стране многопартийных выборов, состоявшихся в 1992 году. 10 января 1992 года в Луанде состоялось открытие Бюро по связям США. Дипломатические отношения между странами были официально установлены 14 июля 1994 года, когда ангольским властям вручил свои верительные грамоты первый посол США в Анголе. * 15 июля — премьер-министр Люксембурга Жак Сантер избран президентом Европейской комиссии (вступил в должность 24 января 1995 года). * 16—22 июля — падение на Юпитер кометы Шумейкеров-Леви 9 — первое зафиксированное астрономами столкновение двух небесных тел Солнечной системы. * 18 июля ** Пастёр Бизимунгу — этнический хуту — вступил в должность президента Руанды (до 23 марта 2000 года). ** В Буэнос-Айресе в здании Аргентинского еврейского культурного центра была взорвана бомба, приведённая в действие террористом-смертником. В результате взрыва погибли 89 человек, более 200 получили раненияСегодня Аргентина вспоминает жертвы теракта — В мире — News — Израиль7.. thumb|170px|Леонид Кучма * 19 июля — Леонид Кучма вступил в должность президента Украины (до 23 января 2005 года). thumb|170px|Александр Лукашенко * 20 июля ** Состоялась инаугурация президента Белоруссии Александра Лукашенко. ** Начался серийный выпуск малотоннажного грузовика ГАЗ-3302 («Газель»). ** На базе Гуманитарной Академии ВС РФ и Военной академии экономики, финансов и права ВС РФ создан Военный университет Вооружённых Сил Российской Федерации. * 21 июля ** Принят федеральный конституционный закон № 1-ФКЗ «О Конституционном Суде Российской Федерации»Конституционное (государственное) право. Современная судебная реформа в РФ. Учебное пособие. // Авторский коллектив Allpravo.Ru — 2007.. ** Лидером Лейбористской партии избран Тони Блэр. ** Михаил Чигирь назначен на пост премьер-министра БелоруссииПрезиденты готовы к чрезвычайным мерам.. * 22 июля — пассажирский поезд Хабаровск — Москва сошёл с рельсов в результате подрыва полотна в Читинской области. 20 человек ранены. * 23 июля — В результате государственного переворота в Гамбии свергнут президент страны Дауда Кайраба Джавара. * 23 июля—7 августа — в Санкт-Петербурге прошли игры Доброй воли. * 25 июля — Арабо-израильский конфликт: в Вашингтоне король Иордании Хусейн и премьер-министр Израиля Ицхак Рабин подписали совместную декларацию о прекращении огня. * 26 июля ** Яйя Джамме занял пост Председателя Временного Правящего Совета Гамбии (до 18 октября 1996 г.). ** Бомба, спрятанная в багажнике автомобиля, взорвана у израильского посольства в Лондоне. Ранены 14 человек. ** В Восточном Калимантане (Индонезия) разбился самолёт «Сикорский-58ET» компании «Airfast Services». Все 18 человек на борту погибли. ** Бомбардировка курдов турецкими ВВС в Ираке, 70 убитых. * 27 июля — парламент Индии запретил в стране тесты по определению пола будущего ребёнка в связи с большим количеством абортов в случаях, когда тесты определяли, что родятся девочки. * 28 июля — четверо террористов захватили автобус Пятигорск — Ставрополь — Красногвардейск с 41 пассажиром. Двое заложников убиты, трое умерли в больнице. * 29 июля ** Принята Конституция Молдавии. ** Захват а аэропорту Минеральных Вод группой чеченских террористов вертолёта с заложниками. В ходе проведенной операции по освобождению заложников пострадали 19 человек, четверо из которых погибли. Все террористы захвачены живыми. ** В Пенсаколе (штат Флорида) врач и его спутник застрелены участником движения, протестующего против легализации абортов. * 31 июля — Совет Безопасности ООН отдал распоряжение принять «все необходимые меры» для ликвидации военного режима на Гаити. * Июль — Кувейт и Армения установили дипломатические отношение Интересы Армении в Кувейте представляет Посольство Армении в ОАЭ, Кувейта в Армении — Посольство Кувейта в Ереване.. Август * 1 августа — В результате двух взрывов бомб возле жилого дома в Новгороде ранен 1 человек. * 3 августа — в Нигерии прошла всеобщая забастовка в поддержку Машуда Абиолы, предполагаемого победителя на президентских выборах 1993 года, результаты которых были аннулированы (акции протеста продолжались до 4 сентября). * 4 августа ** Крах финансовой пирамиды МММКрупнейшие финансовые пирамиды в России и за рубежом.. ** Авиационная катастрофа близ Бады: самолет Ан-12 ВВС России разбился при заходе на посадку в окрестностях поселка Бада (Читинская область). 47 человек погибли . * 5 августа — на Кубе произошли первые после подавления Восстания Эскамбрай открытые выступления кубинцев против правящего режима КастроExtended Street Footage- El Maleconazo- Cuban Uprising for Freedom on August 5, 1994. El despliegue de policía y de grupos armados logra mantener la calma tras los disturbios de La Habana. . * 7 августа — в Башкирии из-за прорыва Тирлянского водохранилища погибли 29 человек, 786 человек остались без крова . * 10 августа — в Грозном прошёл съезд сторонников Джохара Дудаева. Призыв к объявлению «священной войны» против России. 11 августа президент России Борис Ельцин заявил, что «силовое вмешательство в Чечне недопустимо», поскольку в этом случае «поднимется Кавказ и будет столько заварухи и крови, что никто нам потом не простит». * 11 августа — Фидель Кастро отменил все ограничения для граждан, желающих покинуть страну (к концу августа Кубу покинули 20 тысяч граждан). * 13 августа — в Браззавиле (Республика Конго) по меньшей мере 150 человек погибли, в основном дети, из-за возникшей паники во время евангелистской проповеди. * 15 августа ** во Францию доставлен Ильич Рамирес Санчес, известный под именем Карлос Шакал. Самый известный в мире на тот момент террорист днём раньше был захвачен спецслужбами в Судане. ** установлены дипломатические отношения между Сингапуром и Азербайджаном. * 16 августа — в Шри-Ланке прошли парламентские выборы. Победу одержал оппозиционный «Народный альянс» левых партий во главе с Чандрикой Кумаратунгой. * 19 августаthumb|170px|Чандрика Кумаратунга ** Президент США Клинтон отменил автоматическое предоставление статуса беженца всем лицам, прибывающим с Кубы. ** Чандрика Кумаратунга вступила в должность премьер-министра Шри-Ланки (до 14 ноября 1994 года). ** Грузия и Узбекистан установили дипломатические отношения Грузия признала независимость Узбекистана 10 октября 1991 года. Посольство Грузии в Узбекистане функционирует с августа 1997 года. Интересы Узбекистана в Грузии представляет Посольство Узбекистана в Азербайджане.. * 20 августа — в реке Мегхна, близ города Динар (Бангладеш), затонул, попав в водоворот, перегруженный паром; жертвами разыгравшейся трагедии стали более 200 человекHundreds feared dead after river ferry sinks. thumb|170px|Эрнесто Седильо * 21 августа ** Боснийская война: боснийские правительственные войска подавили выступление мусульман в Бихаче. ** В Мексике прошли президентские выборы. Победу одержал Эрнесто Седильо (48,69 %) (вступил в должность 1 декабря 1994 года). * 23 августа — установлены дипломатические отношения между Узбекистаном и Молдовой Молдова признала Узбекистан 15 октября 1992 года. В ноябре 1994 года в Ташкенте было открыто Посольство Молдовы в Узбекистане, однако в октябре 2005 года оно было закрыто в связи с перемещением в Баку.. * 26 августа ** Туркмения и Эстония установили дипломатические отношенияГосударства, с которыми Туркменистан установил дипломатические отношения.. ** Зарегистрирован национальный домен верхнего уровня для Армении — .amАрмянский вариант развития интернет.. * 27 августа — в Литве прошёл референдум об изменении приватизационных сделок, носивших непрозрачный характер, а также предусматривавший использование доходов от приватизации для индексации сберегательных вкладов граждан Литвы, имевшихся на момент начала экономических реформ. Также был вынесен вопрос о требовании к России возместить ущерб от советской оккупации. Несмотря на то, что положительный ответ на каждый из вопросов дали около 89 % участников голосования, низкая явка избирателей не позволила принять предложенный законD. Nohlen & P. Stöver. Elections in Europe: A data handbook, p. 1201. 2010. ISBN 978-3-8329-5609-7Nohlen & Stöver, p. 1210«Коммерсантъ»: [http://www.kommersant.ru/doc/88203 «Итоги референдума в Литве. Литовцам дутых денег задаром не надо»]. № 162 (630), 30.08.1994Владислав Швед: [http://www.stoletie.ru/territoriya_istorii/golubyje_mechty_litovskih_politikov_2011-02-18.htm «„Голубые мечты“ литовских политиков»]. Столетие. RU, 18.02.2011. * 28 августа — после 290 лет использования в России изъяты из обращения копейки. * 30 августа ** Завершён вывод российских войск из Латвии и Эстонии. ** В результате взрыва во дворе жилого дома в Екатеринбурге ранены 2 человека. * 31 августа ** Ирландская республиканская армия объявила о полном прекращении насильственных действий. ** Завершён вывод российских войск из Германии. Сентябрь * 2—6 сентября — официальный визит в Россию Председателя КНР Цзян Цзэминя. В ходе визита подписаны совместная российско-китайская декларация, совместное заявление Президента РФ и Председателя КНР, предусматривающее не нацеливание стратегических ядерных ракет и неприменение первыми ядерного оружия, соглашение о российско-китайской государственной границе в её западной частиИстория отношений России и КНР.. * 5—13 сентября — в Каире прошла третья Всемирная конференция ООН по проблемам народонаселения. * 6 сентября ** Оуэн Артур вступил в должность премьер-министра Барбадоса (до 16 января 2008 года). ** установлены дипломатические отношения между Коморами и Азербайджаном. * 8 сентября — катастрофа рейса 427 USAir: самолёт Boeing 737-3B7 авиакомпании «USAir» разбился под Питтсбургом. Погибли все 132 человека, находившиеся на борту08.09.1994 — US Airways — B737 (N513AU).. * 9 сентября ** 64-й старт (STS-64) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 19-й полёт шаттла «Дискавери». Экипаж — Ричард Ричардс, Блейн Хэммонд, Джерри Линенджер, Сьюзан Хелмс, Карл Мид, Марк ЛиЭнциклопедия «Космонавтика». Календарь. События. Сентябрь 9.. ** В окрестностях Егорьевска произошло столкновение самолётов Ту-134АК и Ту-22М3. В результате столкновения авиалайнер Ту-134АК получил критические повреждения и упал, погибли все 8 человек на его борту . * 13 сентября — в Москве на 2-й Тверской-Ямской улице взорван автомобиль лидера Ореховской ОПГ Сергея Тимофеева по кличке «Сильвестр», который погиб . * 14 сентября — установлены дипломатические отношения между Катаром и Азербайджаном. * 15 сентября — Узбекистан и Чили установили дипломатические отношения. * 16 сентября — Узбекистан и Чад установили дипломатические отношения. * 18 сентября — в результате посредничества бывшего президента США Дж. Картера военный руководитель Гаити генерал Рауль Седра подписал соглашение об отставке после принятия парламентом закона об амнистии не позднее 15 октября 1994 годаКлинтон — хунте Седраса: я пришел дать вам волю.. thumb|170px|Прибытие американской пехоты в Международный аэропорт имени Туссен-Лувертюра. Сентябрь 1994 года * 19 сентября ** Начало операции «Поддержка демократии»: вторжение войск США на Гаити с целью возвращения в эту страну законного президента Аристида, свергнутого военной хунтой. ** Зарегистрирован национальный домен для Казахстана — .kzДомен .KZ празднует 20-летний юбилей!. * 20 сентября — в Баку между 12 крупными нефтяными компаниями из 8 стран мира (Азербайджан, Турция, США, Япония, Великобритания, Норвегия, Россия и Саудовская Аравия) подписан крупномасштабный международный контракт о совместной разработке трёх нефтяных месторождений — «Азери», «Чыраг», «Гюнешли» в азербайджанском секторе Каспийского моря («Контракт века)». * 25 сентября — Узбекистан и Государство Палестина установили дипломатические отношения Государство Палестина признала независимость Узбекистана в декабре 1991 года.. * 26 сентября ** США отменили все санкции, введённые в отношении Гаити. ** В США попытка президента Клинтона провести реформу системы здравоохранения потерпела неудачу из-за оппозиции в законодательных органах. ** Авиационная катастрофа под Ванаварой: самолет Як-40 авиакомпании «Черемшанка» врезался в деревья при вынужденной посадке из-за истощения топлива в районе Ванавары (Эвенкийский АО). 28 человек погибли . * 27—28 сентября — состоялся визит президента России Бориса Ельцина в США. По итогам встречи в Вашингтоне было подписано Совместное заявление президентов РФ и США по вопросу стратегической стабильности и ядерной безопасности; было принято Совместное заявление о принципах и целях развития торгового, экономического и инвестиционного сотрудничества «Партнёрство для экономического прогресса»Российско-американские отношения в 1992—1996 годах. Справка.. * 28 сентября — недалеко от побережья Финляндии в Балтийском море затонул паром для перевозки автомобилей «Эстония» Погибли около 900 человек. Это крупнейшее в Европе кораблекрушение в мирное времяРаздел 7.6 отчёта эстонско-финско-шведской следственной комиссии 852 жертвы на Балтике: 18 лет назад затонул паром «Эстония»Паром Estonia.. * 29 сентября — убит вице-спикер азербайджанского парламента Афияддин Джалилов. * 30 сентября ** 65-й старт (STS-68) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 7-й полёт шаттла «Индевор». Экипаж — Майкл Бейкер, Терренс Уилкатт, Томас Джоунс, Стивен Смит, Дэниел Бурш, Питер Уайсофф. Экспедиция по обслуживанию телескопа ХабблЭнциклопедия «Космонавтика». Календарь. События. Сентябрь 30.. ** Совет сотрудничества стран Персидского залива объявил о прекращении длившегося 46 лет экономического бойкота ИзраиляArab League Boycott: Background & Overview. Effects of the Arab Leaque Boy of Israel on U. S. Businesses. . * 30 сентября—1 октября — в Словакии прошли первые после создания независимой Словакии в 1993 г. парламентские выборы. Победу одержало «Движение за демократическую Словакию» (34,96 %). Октябрь thumb|right|170px|Флаг [[Республика Палау|Республики Палау]] * 1 октября — провозглашена независимость Республики Палау от США. * 3 октября ** Старт космического корабля Союз ТМ-20. Экипаж старта — А. С. Викторенко, Е. В. Кондакова и У. Мербольд (Германия)Энциклопедия «Космонавтика». Календарь. События. Октябрь 3.. ** Указ президента Ельцина о том, что выборы глав администраций регионов проводятся только с разрешения президента. В результате отменены выборы губернатора Приморского края, назначенные на 7 октября 1994 г. ** Ангола, Казахстан и Армения установили дипломатические отношение Резиденция посла Анголы в Армении расположена в Москве (Россия).. * 4 октября — в Швейцарии сожгли себя 48 членов секты «Орден Храма Солнца». * 7 октября — установлены дипломатические отношения между Кувейтом и Азербайджаном. * 8 октября — в Москве учреждён Конгресс русских общинКонгресс русских общин.. * 11 октября — «Чёрный вторник»: обвальное падение курса рубля по отношению к доллару. За один день на Московской международной валютной бирже курс доллара вырос с 2833 до 3926 рублей за доллар. * 13 октября — Рауль Седра, глава свергнутой военной хунты Гаити, получил убежище в Панаме. * 15 октября — после трёхлетнего изгнания на Гаити возвратился президент страны Аристид. thumb|170px|Гельмут Коль * 16 октября ** В Германии прошли парламентские выборы. Победу одержала правящая правоцентристская коалиция во главе с Гельмутом Колем. ** В Финляндии прошёл общенациональный референдум о вхождении страны в Европейский Союз. Решение о вхождении страны в ЕС одобрили 56,9 % (явке — 70,8 %)Nohlen, D & Stöver, P (2010) Elections in Europe: A data handbook, p.606 ISBN 978-3-8329-5609-7. * 17 октября ** В здании редакции газеты «Московский комсомолец» произошёл взрыв мощностью не менее 200 граммов в тротиловом эквиваленте. В результате взрыва погиб военный корреспондент газеты Дмитрий Холодов. ** Вилли Клаас вступил в должность генерального секретаря НАТО (до 20 октября 1995 г.). * 17—20 октября — состоялся визит Елизаветы II в Россию. Это был первый визит главы британского королевского дома в российское государство за всю историю двусторонних отношений, ведущих отсчёт с 1553 годаКоролева Британии побеседует с послом РФ Актуальные комментарии, (2 марта 2011)Государственный визит Королевы Елизаветы II В Россию в 1994 году.. * 18 октября — Верховная Рада Украины отменила запрет КомпартииВозрождение Коммунистической партии Украины, признание неконституционным её запрет.. * 19 октября ** взрыв в средней школе в Комсомольске-на-Амуре. Жертв нет. ** Арабо-израильский конфликт: Взрыв автобуса на улице Дизенгоф * 20 октября — Арабо-израильский конфликт: Израиль закрыл границу с Западным берегом реки Иордан и сектором Газа. * 21 октября ** Государственная Дума приняла первую часть Гражданского кодекса РФ. ** Академия Российского телевидения учредила ежегодную премию «ТЭФИ». ** КНДР дала согласие на инспекцию предприятий атомной промышленности в обмен на помощь от США. ** Обрушился мост над Ганой в Сеуле, более 32 погибших. * 22 октября ** в Киргизии прошёл конституционный референдум. ** Референдум в Словакии (1994) thumb|170px|Рукопожатие при заключении Израильско-иорданского мирного договора. 1994 год. Билл Клинтон, Ицхак Рабин и король Иордании Хусейн I * 25 октября — Узбекистан и Эстония установили дипломатические отношения Эстония признала независимость Узбекистана 20 февраля 1992 года.. * 26 октября — Иордания и Израиль подписали мирное соглашение, завершив 46-летний конфликт. * 27 октября ** В Мозамбике прошли парламентские выборы. Победу одержали сторонники действующего президента Жоакина Шисану (результаты выборов объявлены 19 ноября). ** В Москве при обезвреживании взрывного устройства погиб подполковник ФСК Михаил Чеканов. После этой трагедии взрывотехники стали применять для разминирования роботы-манипуляторы ирландского производства «Хобо». ** Впервые с 1974 года Билл Клинтон как президент США посетил Сирию для мирных переговоров. * 29 октября ** при заходе на посадку в аэропорту Читы самолёт Ан-12А авиакомпании «Аэро-Ника», следовавший по маршруту Южно-Сахалинск — Усть-Илимск — Ермолино по неустановленной причине столкнулся со склоном сопки. Погибли 23 человекаКатастрофа Ан-12 а/к Аэро-Ника в районе Усть-Илимска.. ** установлены дипломатические отношения между Мавританией и Азербайджаном. * 31 октября ** В Лусаке подписан протокол, который стал последней попыткой прекратить гражданскую войну в Анголе. ** Потерпел катастрофу рейс 4184 авиакомпании «American Eagle Airlines», выполняющий рейс из Индианаполиса в Чикаго. Самолет разбился в районе города Роузлоун (штат Индиана). Погибли 64 пассажира и 4 члена экипажа.Аварии и катастрофы самолётов ATR-72 в мире. Справка.. * Октябрь — Тим Бернерс-Ли основал Консорциум Всемирной паутины (W3C). Ноябрь * 1 ноября ** в результате предположительно разбойного нападения в собственном подъезде смертельно ранен депутат Государственной Думы России Валентин Мартемьянов (5 ноября он скончался в больнице)Нападение на депутата Госдумы.. ** установлены дипломатические отношения между Гватемалой и Азербайджаном. * 2 ноября ** на севере Пакистана вспыхнули волнения противников превращения страны в исламское государство. ** установлены дипломатические отношения между Сейшелами и Азербайджаном. * 3 ноября ** 66-й старт (STS-66) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 13-й полёт шаттла «Атлантис». Экипаж — Доналд МакМонэгл, Кёртис Браун, Эллен Очоа, Джозеф Таннер, Жан-Франсуа Клервуа (Франция), Скотт ПаразинскиЭнциклопедия «Космонавтика». Календарь. События. Ноябрь 3.. ** установлены дипломатические отношения между Чили и Азербайджаном. * 4 ноября ** Приземление корабля Союз ТМ-19. Экипаж посадки — Ю. И. Маленченко, Т. А. Мусабаев и У. Мербольд (Германия). ** Войска Республики Сербской перешли в контрнаступление с целью возврата занятых противником территорий, которое постепенно переросло в совместные действия мусульман Западной Боснии, боснийских и краинских сербов против правительства Боснии и Герцеговины. * 5—13 ноября — в Каире по эгидой Фонда ООН для деятельности в области народонаселения прошла международная конференция по народонаселению и развитию. Принята программа действий по стабилизации роста народонаселения Земли. thumb|170px|Эмомали Рахмонов * 6 ноября — в Таджикистане прошли референдум по новой конституции и президентские выборы, победу на которых одержал Эмомали Рахмонов, набравший 58,7 % голосов (за конституцию проголосовали 95,7 % избирателей) . Оппозиция выборы и референдум проигнорировала, а сторонники единственного кандидата Абдулладжанова обвинили Рахмонова в фальсификациях . * 7 ноября — Южная Корея отменила запрет на прямые торговые связи с КНДР. * 8 ноября ** Совет Безопасности ООН учредил Международный уголовный трибунал для выявления и наказания виновных в геноциде в Руанде. ** На промежуточных выборах в Конгресс США республиканцы увеличили свой перевес в Сенате и впервые за последние 40 лет получили контроль над палатой представителей. ** Джордж Буш стал губернатором штата Техас (США). * 9 ноября ** В Шри-Ланке премьер-министр Чандрика Кумаратунга стала первой женщиной, избранной президентом страны. Её мать, Сиримаво Бандаранаике назначена премьер-министром. ** В Дармштадте впервые синтезирован химический элемент дармштадтий с атомным номером 110. * 10 ноября ** Ирак объявил о признании суверенитета Кувейта. ** Гражданская война в Анголе: Хуамбо — основной укреплённый пункт сторонников движения УНИТА — захвачен правительственными войсками. ** Андорра вступила в Совет Европы. * 11 ноября ** США объявили об отмене эмбарго на поставки вооружения в бывшую Югославию. ** Государственная Дума приняла закон, по которому от всех иностранных приезжих требуется тест на СПИДИностранцев будут высылать.. ** установлены дипломатические отношения между Гамбия и Азербайджаном. * 12—13 ноября — на Восточном Тиморе прошли массовые акции протеста против индонезийских властей. * 13 ноября — Швеция вступила в Европейский союз через референдум. * 14 ноября ** Чандрика Кумаратунга вступила в должность президента Шри-Ланки (до 19 ноября 2005 г.). ** Открыто движение между Парижем и Лондоном через туннель под Ла-Маншем. * 15 ноября — Союзная Республика Югославия и Белоруссия установили дипломатические отношенияПолитические отношения.. * 16 ноября ** Парламент Украины ратифицировал Договор о нераспространении ядерного оружия с оговоркой, увязывающей присоединение страны к договору с предоставлением ей письменных гарантий безопасности со стороны ядерных державЗакон Украiни «Про приєднання України до Договору про нерозповсюдження ядерної зброї в?д 1 липня 1968 року». . ** Узбекистан и Европейский союз установили дипломатические отношения . ** установлены дипломатические отношения между Афганистаном и Азербайджаном. * 17 ноября — Альберт Рейнольдс ушёл в отставку с поста премьер-министра Ирландии (до 17 декабря исполнял обязанности премьер-министра). * 18 ноября ** Арабо-израильский конфликт: в секторе Газа произошли столкновения между палестинскими полицейскими и сторонниками происламских группировок «Хамаз» и «Исламский джихад». ** В Москве бомбой был взорван мост окружной железной дороги через реку Яуза. Преступление совершила одна из чеченских преступных группировок. * 19 ноября — в Мозамбике объявлены результаты выборов, которые принесли победу президенту страны Жоакину ШисануСобытия 1994 года.. * 20 ноября ** На Аландских островах прошёл референдум по вопросу вхождения архипелага в Европейский союз. За членство в Европейском союзе проголосовали 73,64 %Åland-Inseln (Finnland), 20 ноября 1994 : Beitritt zur EU Direct Democracy. ** Представители правительства Анголы и движения УНИТА подписали в Лусаке протокол о прекращении военных действий на всей территории страны и возобновлении мирного процессаАндрей Токарев «Чёрный петух» Анголы. Журнал «Азия и Африка сегодня», 2002, № 5.. * 21 ноября — взрыв в здании Железнодорожного районного суда в Екатеринбурге. Жертв нет. * 21—25 ноября — в ответ на обстрел Бихача авиация НАТО нанесла бомбовый удар по позициям сербов в Боснии и Герцеговине. * 22 ноября — стало известно, что против премьер-министра Италии Сильвио Берлускони возбуждено уголовное дело по обвинению во взяточничестве. * 23 ноября — установлены дипломатические отношения между Никарагуа и Азербайджаном. * 25—26 ноября — в Чечне оппозиционные Джохару Дудаеву силы при поддержке российских войск предприняли неудачную попытку захвата столицы республики города Грозного. * 26 ноября — Верховный Совет Абхазии принял Конституцию суверенного, демократического, правового государства — Республики Абхазия. В этот же день депутаты высшего законодательного органа страны избрали первого президента — Владислава Ардзинба, бывшего до этого Председателем Верховного Совета страныАбхазия — суверенное государство.. * 27—28 ноября — в Норвегии прошёл референдум по вопросу вступления страны в ЕС. Большинство граждан высказались против. * 28 ноября — попытка оппозиционных режиму Д. Дудаева сил в Чечне ворваться в Грозный. * 29 ноября — создана телекомпания ОРТ, вскоре начавшая вещание на 1 канале российского телевидения. Декабрь * 1 декабря — установлены дипломатические отношения между Анголой и Азербайджаном. * 2 декабря — в Манильском заливе филиппинский паром столкнулся с с сингапурским танкером «Kota Suria». Были найдены тела 73 погибших, 41 человек пропал без вестиList of maritime disasters in the Philippines (по другим данным погибло и пропало без вести 140 человекThe Philippines: A record of shipping disasters // BBC). * 3 декабря ** Sony представила миру свою первую игровую консоль PlayStation. ** Во дворе собственного дома в Тбилиси расстрелян Георгий Чантурия, грузинский политический деятель, лидер националистической партии НДПГ. Его убийство вызвало широкий резонанс в стране. * 5—6 декабря — в Будапеште состоялась встреча на высшем уровне государств — участников СБСЕ. Принято решение о переименовании СБСЕ в ОБСЕ. Реформирована система органов организации. Принят Венский документ 1994 г. и Будапештский меморандум о мерах укрепления доверия и безопасности. * 7 декабря — установлены дипломатические отношения между Узбекистаном и Мальдивами. * 8 декабря — в Карамае во время концерта, на котором в качестве участников и зрителей присутствовало около 800 детей в возрасте от 7 до 14 лет в здании Зала Дружбы округа Карамай вспыхнул один из самых крупных пожаров невоенного характера в истории Китайской Народной республики. Погибло 325 человек, 288 из них — дети школьного возраста, большинство из взрослых — учителя. * 10—12 декабря — в Майами состоялась встреча глав государств и правительств стран Американского континента за исключением Кубы. В центре переговоров — создание к 2005 году зоны свободной торговли от Аляски до АргентиныДух Майами благословил единение.. thumb|170px|Чеченские бойцы, воюющие на стороне Джохара Дудаева, молятся у вечного огня напротив здания Президентского дворца в Грозном. Декабрь 1994 * 11 декабря ** Первая чеченская война: ввод федеральных войск в Чечню. Начало полномасштабных военных действий на территории Чеченской республики. ** На парламентских выборах в Туркменистане все места в парламенте заняла единственная легальная партия в стране — Демократическая партияTurkmenistan Inter-Parliamentary Union.. * 12—22 декабря — Первая чеченская война: одно из первых крупных столкновений в Первой чеченской войне, которое произошло в селе Долинское. * 13 декабря — установлены дипломатические отношения между Колумбией и Азербайджаном. * 14 декабря ** Первая чеченская война: президент РФ Борис Ельцин направил руководителю чеченских сепаратистов Джохару Дудаеву ультиматум с требованием сложить оружие, обещая в противном случае начать штурм Грозного. ** Первым опытом непосредственного спутникового вещания с территории бывшего СССР стала экспериментальная трансляция с территории Украины «Международного „Славянского канала“». * 15 декабря — Джон Братон вступил в должность премьер-министра Ирландии (до 26 июня 1997 г.). * 20 декабря — установлены дипломатические отношения между Мальдивами и Азербайджаном. * 21 декабря ** Первая гражданская война в Либерии: в Гане противоборствующими сторонами подписано соглашение об окончании гражданской войны в Либерии. ** Принят федеральный закон № 69-ФЗ «О пожарной безопасности»Федеральный закон «О пожарной безопасности».. * 22 декабря ** Сильвио Берлускони ушёл в отставку с поста премьер-министра Италии. ** Колумбия и Армения установили дипломатические отношение . ** установлены дипломатические отношения между Гондурасом и Азербайджаном. * 23 декабря ** Боснийская война: в Боснии и Герцеговине начались переговоры о прекращении огня с участием бывшего президента США Джимми Картера. ** Издан Указ об автономном территориальном образовании Гагаузия (Gagauz-Yeri) в составе Республики Молдова. * 24—26 декабря — Гражданская война в Алжире: угон самолёта A300 в Алжире: 4 террориста попытались захватить самолет Airbus A300B2-1C авиакомпании «Air France» с 12 членами экипажа и 220 пассажирами на борту с целю направить авиалайнер на Париж и взорвать его над Эйфелевой башней. В Марселе (где самолет совершил посадку для дозаправки) был взят штурмом. Все террористы были убиты, заложники не пострадали . * 24—28 декабря — Первая чеченская война: Битва за Ханкалу: в результате боев ВС РФ заняли город.Ханкала заставила пересмотреть границы Грозного, не менявшиеся с 1939 года — Мария Мацур — Российская газета. * 25 декабря — в Узбекистане прошёл первый тур парламентских выборов. * 25—26 декабря — старое крохотное судёнышко с неизвестным названием, условно обозначаемое , перевозившее нелегальных иммигрантов, затонуло близ города Портопало-ди-Капо-Пассеро (Сицилия); 283 погибшихItaly: Lost at Sea. * 27 декабря — В Москве взорван автобус, следовавший по маршруту № 33. Ранен водительВзрывы в наземном транспорте в России.. * 28 декабря ** открыты 36-я и 37-я станции Киевского метрополитена — «Позняки» и «Харьковская». ** установлены дипломатические отношения между Камбоджей и Азербайджаном. * 29 декабря ** в Великобритании проведена приватизация государственной угледобывающей компании «Бритиш коул» путём продажи в частные руки 22 шахт и 32 угольных месторождений. ** Около Вана (Турция) самолёт Boeing B-737-400 компании Turkish Airlines ударился в холм около аэропорта в снежный буран после четвёртой попытки посадки. Погибли 57 человек из 76 находившихся на борту. * 31 декабря ** Первая чеченская война: начало штурма Грозного федеральными войсками. ** Боснийская война: в Боснии и Герцеговине воюющие стороны подписали соглашение о полном прекращении захвата заложников. ** Установлены дипломатические отношения между Узбекистаном и МакедониейМакедония признала независимость Узбекистана 4 декабря 1991 года.. Без точных дат * Начало продаж хлебопечек в России[[Похлёбкин, Вильям Васильевич|''Похлёбкин В. В.]] Кухня века. — : Полифакт. Итоги века, 2000. — С. 422. — ISBN 5-93806-001-X.. Продолжающиеся события Наука Государственные флаги новых государств Ниже приведены флаги государств и непризнанных государственных образований, объявивших о независимости в 1994 году. Флаги приведены на момент провозглашения независимости. НХЛ и НБА * Обладателем 'Кубка Стэнли' стал клуб Нью-Йорк Рейнджерс. * Чемпионом 'НБА' стал клуб Хьюстон Рокетс. Теннис Чемпионами турниров из серии '«Большого шлема»' стали: * 'Australian Open: Пит Сампрас у мужчин и Штеффи Граф у женщин. * ''Roland Garros: Серхи Бругера у мужчин и Аранча Санчес-Викарио у женщин. * 'Wimbledon: Пит Сампрас у мужчин и Кончита Мартинес у женщин. * US Open: Андре Агасси у мужчин и Аранча Санчес-Викарио у женщин. * Обладателем Кубка Дэвиса стала сборная Швеции. * Обладателем Кубка Федерации стала сборная Испании. Велоспорт Чемпионами гранд-туров стали: * Джиро д’Италия: Евгений Берзин. * Тур де Франс: Мигель Индурайн. * Вуэльта Испании: Тони Ромингер. Формула-1 * Чемпионом мира по автогонкам в классе машин Формула-1 стал Михаэль Шумахер (Benetton). * Обладателем кубка конструкторов стала команда Williams. Футбол См. также: 1994 год в футболе * Чемпионом России по футболу стал московский «Спартак». * Чемпионом Англии по футболу стал «Манчестер Юнайтед». * Чемпионами Аргентины по футболу стали «Индепендьенте» (Авельянеда) (Клаусура) и «Ривер Плейт» (Буэнос-Айрес) (Апертура). * Чемпионом Бразилии по футболу стал «Палмейрас» из Сан-Паулу. * Чемпионом Германии по футболу стала «Бавария». * Чемпионом Италии по футболу стал «Милан». * Чемпионом Испании по футболу стала каталонская «Барселона». * Чемпионом Нидерландов по футболу стал «Аякс». * Чемпионом Португалии по футболу стала «Бенфика». * Чемпионом Украины по футболу стало киевское «Динамо». * Чемпионом Уругвая по футболу стал «Пеньяроль». * Чемпионом Франции по футболу стал «ПСЖ». * Лигу чемпионов УЕФА выиграл итальянский «Милан». * Кубок обладателей Кубков выиграл лондонский «Арсенал». * Кубок УЕФА выиграл итальянский Интернационале. * Кубок Либертадорес и Межконтинентальный Кубок выиграл аргентинский «Велес Сарсфилд». Эмблемы пилотируемых космических миссий Ниже приведены эмблемы пилотируемых космических миссий, осуществленных в 1994 г. Родились См. также: Категория:Родившиеся в 1994 году Январь * 10 января — Петра Сенански, венгерская пловчиха в ластах. * 12 января — Эмре Джан, немецкий футболист турецкого происхождения, полузащитник британского «Ливерпуля». Февраль * 1 февраля — Гарри Стайлз, английский певец, участник группы «One Direction». * 16 февраля — Анника Бек, немецкая профессиональная теннисистка. * 23 февраля — Дакота Фэннинг, американская актриса. * 25 февраля — Эжени Бушар, франкоканадская профессиональная теннисистка. * 27 февраля — Хоу Ифань, китайская шахматистка. Март * 1 марта — Джастин Бибер, канадский поп-R&B-певец. * 5 марта — Дарья Гаврилова, российская теннисистка, бывшая первая ракетка мира в юниорском рейтинге. * 15 марта — Найджел Амос, ботсванский легкоатлет, специализирующийся в беге на средние дистанции. * 19 марта — Мириам Циглер, австрийская фигуристка. Апрель * 11 апреля — Дакота Блю Ричардс, британская актриса. * 12 апреля — Сирша Ронан, ирландская актриса. * 25 апреля — Елена Ильиных, российская фигуристка. * 26 апреля — Даниил Квят, российский пилот команды Формулы-1 Scuderia Toro Rosso, с 2015 года-пилот Red Bull Racing. Май * 21 мая — Томас Дэйли, британский прыгун в воду. * 25 мая — Кайли Сондерс, японско-американская певица. Июнь * 11 июня — Ивана Бакеро, испанская актриса. * 17 июня — Riskykidd, греческий рэпер. * 25 июня — Егор Крид, российский поп-певец. * 28 июня — Аниш Гири, российско-нидерландский шахматист. Июль * 16 июля — Марк Инделикато, американский актёр и певец. * 20 июля — Майя Шибутани, американская фигуристка выступающая в танцах на льду со своим братом А. Шибутани, чемпионка четырёх континентов. Август * 12 августа — Diandra, финская поп-певица. * 14 августа — Elvira T, российская певица и композитор. * 15 августа — Александра Зуева, российская синхронистка. * 24 августа — King Krule, британский певец, автор песен, музыкант. Сентябрь * 1 сентября — Дарья Зевина, украинская пловчиха. * 18 сентября — Ира Ваннут, бельгийская фигуристка, выступающая в одиночном разряде. * 30 сентября ** Климэк Муранька, польский прыгун с трамплина. ** Алия Мустафина, российская гимнастка. Октябрь * 2 октября — Рене Захна, эстонский биатлонист. * 7 октября — Эльмира Абдразакова, российская модель. * 9 октября — Джодель Фёрланд, канадская актриса. Ноябрь * 7 ноября — Канако Мураками, японская фигуристка. * 10 ноября — Зои Дойч, американская актриса. * 12 ноября — Гийом Сизерон, французский фигурист, выступающий в танцах на льду, чемпион мира и Европы. * 21 ноября — Татьяна Набиева, российская гимнастка. Декабрь * 7 декабря — Юдзуру Ханю, японский фигурист. * 28 декабря — Анна Дементьева, российская гимнастка. Скончались См. также: Категория:Умершие в 1994 году Список умерших в 1994 году * 7 января — Лидия Петровна Жуковская, историк древнерусского языка, палеограф, доктор филологических наук. * 17 января — Дьёрдь Цифра, венгерский пианист-виртуоз цыганской национальности. * 29 января — Евгений Павлович Леонов, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, народный артист СССР. * 3 марта — Карел Крыл, чехословацкий и чешский бард, поэт, певец, прозаик и радиоведущий. * 9 марта — Чарльз Буковски, американский поэт и писатель. * 23 марта ** Игорь Олегович Алейников, советский и российский кинорежиссёр. ** Джульетта Мазина, итальянская актриса. * 3 апреля — Жером Лежен, французский генетик. * 5 апреля — Курт Кобейн, американский рок-музыкант, лидер группы «Nirvana». * 19 апреля — Таисия Кирилловна Афонина, русский советский художник, живописец и график. * 22 апреля — Ричард Никсон, 37-й президент США (1969—1974). * 26 апреля — Масутацу Ояма, один из самых выдающихся мастеров каратэ, обладатель 10 дана, создатель стиля Кёкусинкай. * 30 апреля — Роланд Ратценбергер, австрийский автогонщик, участник чемпионата мира по автогонкам в классе Формула 1 * 1 мая — Айртон Сенна, трёхкратный чемпион мира по автогонкам в классе машин Формула-1. * 19 мая — Жаклин Кеннеди, вдова президента США Джона Кеннеди и греческого магната Аристотеля Онассиса. * 23 мая — Джордж де Годзинский — финский композитор, дирижёр, профессор (с 1985) и пиантст. * 29 мая — Эрих Хонеккер, руководитель ГДР и Социалистической единой партии Германии. * 30 мая — Ольга Александровна Ефимова, советский живописец. * 4 июня — Анатолий Ильич Васильев, советский живописец. * 14 июня — Генри Манчини, американский кинокомпозитор и дирижёр. * 20 июня — Джей Майнер, создатель первого в мире мультимедийного персонального компьютера Amiga (Amiga 1000). * 24 июня — Вячеслав Францевич Загонек, советский живописец, народный художник СССР, действительный член Академии художеств СССР. * 8 июля — Ким Ир Сен, руководитель Северной Кореи (КНДР) и генсек Трудовой парти Кореи с 1945 года. * 11 августа — Станислав Юлианович Чекан, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, Заслуженный артист РСФСР. * 14 августа — Элиас Канетти, австрийский писатель, лауреат Нобелевской премии по литературе (1981). * 19 августа — Роберт Иванович Рождественский, советский поэт, переводчик, лауреат Премии Ленинского комсомола и Государственной Премии СССР. * 12 сентября — Борис Борисович Егоров, советский врач и космонавт. * 3 октября — Инга Михайловна Андроникова, советский этнограф-цыганолог. * 7 октября — Пётр Филиппович Альберти, русский советский живописец. * 8 декабря — Том Жобим, бразильский композитор и певец, один из основателей жанра босса-нова. * 9 декабря — Алексей Михайлович Михалёв, советский переводчик. * 14 декабря — Борис Алексеевич Чичибабин, поэт, лауреат Государственной премии (1990). * 17 декабря — Амбарцум Галустян, мэр Еревана в 1991—1992 годах. * 30 декабря — Андрей Иванович Кузнецов — советский и российский волейболист. Файл:CharlesBukowski-1.jpg|Чарльз Буковски Файл:RNIXON.gif|Ричард Никсон Файл:Senna imola89.jpg|Айртон Сенна Файл:Mrs Kennedy in the Diplomatic Reception Room cropped.jpg|Жаклин Кеннеди Онассис Файл:Bundesarchiv Bild 183-1986-0421-044, Berlin, XI. SED-Parteitag, Erich Honecker.jpg|Эрих Хонеккер Файл:Kim Il Sung Portrait-2.jpg|Ким Ир Сен Файл:RIAN archive 681907 Poet Robert Rozhdestvennsky at 3rd All-Union Celebration of Pushkin Poetry.jpg|Роберт Рождественский Персоны года Человек года по версии журнала Time — Иоанн Павел II, папа римский. Нобелевские премии * Физика — Бертрам Брокхауз — «За создание нейтронной спектроскопии», Клиффорд Шалл — «За создание метода нейтронной дифракции». * Химия — Джордж Олах — «За вклад в химию углерода». * Медицина и физиология — Альфред Гилман, Мартин Родбелл — «За открытие G-белков и роли этих белков в сигнальной трансдукции в клетке». * Экономика — Джон Нэш, Рейнхард Селтон, Джон Харсаньи — за фундаментальный анализ равновесия в теории некооперативных игр. * Литература — Кэндзабуро Оэ — «За то, что он с поэтической силой сотворил воображаемый мир, в котором реальность и миф, объединяясь, представляют тревожную картину сегодняшних человеческих невзгод». * Премия мира — Ицхак Рабин, Шимон Перес, Ясир Арафат — «За усилия по достижению мира на Ближнем Востоке». См. также Комментарии Примечания Категория:1994 год